Junjou Reacts To: Junjou Romatica
by oO Miss Florence Oo
Summary: Were you ever curious as to how the Egoist Couple will react to episodes of the Romantica Couple or to the episodes of the Terrorist Couple? Or how the Romantica will react to the Egoist and the Terrorist Couple? Well, here you go, folks! I'm Satō-san, and I am here to show you their reactions just like how you yearned!


**Hi hi hi~ I'm inspired to write this after I have gotten this yearn to see Egoist's reaction to the Romantica Couple, and This is, sadly, the filler chapter only guys, or the starting chapter, to see if people would be interested in seeing more of this~ I'll be uploading the next chapter later on today, or tomorrow. Depends on the time that I got!** **Hope you all enjoy this story~**

**Warning/s: Light Swearing, Complicated Universe Depiction of some sort**

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly in the afternoon, it's yellow-orange rays shining across the area as the sun continue to set. The autumn breeze was getting colder and colder, as winter slowly approached Tokyo, preparing to cover the city with the snow white flakes that was expected to fall sometime soon this month.<p>

Business was bustling around the area as usual, and as the end of the day approached, the streets slowly got more crowded, as people got ready to go home after a tiring day of either school or work. Some felt relief, some felt happiness, exhaustion and somehow, felt stressed or overworked. But unlike most people, Kamijou Hiroki, Otherwise known as Kamijou-sensei, or "Kamijou the Devil", dubbed the the college pupils studying at Mitsuhashi University, felt all these feelings rush through his body as classes ended for his last set of pupils.

"-And don't forget to bring your five-page essay tomorrow! I would never forgive those who are late once more!" he had shouted at the pupils eagerly running out of the class, and as the last student got out, he finally relishes a sigh, packing up his books and everything he had in his bag as he now headed for home, glad that the day was finally over, but still, that was not yet the lass of his worries, as he still needed to grade every single one of his students' quizzes.

Being a University Teacher was quite tiring, stressful, and sometimes, he wondered why he ever chose this job. He felt like he was getting much older every single day after teaching, and disciplining students, who don't seem to know that literature was quite important. As he just stepped out of the main building, he cursed, remembering that he had forgotten something at the Literature Faculty Area, where he usually spends his time in his breaks as he waits for his next class. With a silent prayer, he hoped that Professor Miyagi has already left. He didn't have time to deal with any of his flirting today, unfortunately, and he was certainly _not_ in the mood to hear teasing words coming out of his mouth towards him and Nowaki.

_Nowaki... _He thought silently. That puppy-dog was quite generally attached to him, as he aims to please him. Despite being four years younger, what annoyed Hiroki the most was that the younger male was generally taller than him, but still, despite acting so innocent, so loving towards Hiroki, and at times, playful, he loves that brat. Yes, he _loves_ him (Still, he's never going to admit it outloud. He promised himself that a long time ago just when they were quite new to their relationship).

Hopefully, Nowaki won't be too worried about him being a bit late, which was a bit of his fault as he had forgotten some books over at that office. Just as he was ten feet away from that office he was heading, he felt a cloth cover his mouth and nose, and he struggled towards the attacker, but it never worked. Though his kendo skills were still at his top shape, his reaction time was too late, as he slowly began to faint, the world darkening around him, as he fell unconscious to the ground with a soft thud.

* * *

><p>"...san...hi...Hiro-san!" He immediately reacted by his reflexes and hit whoever was shaking and calling his name. He opened his eyes as he looked at the person he had hit on the head, and soon enough, he sight landed towards the familiar form of Nowaki, sighing in relief as he immediately relaxed in his presence, his tensed shoulders becoming less tense as he had recognized that this person would never ever hurt him.<p>

"Oh, so it's only you, Nowaki." he had said, though in his mind, he had clearly hid what he was really feeling, which was huge relief, and comfort in the presence of him, and Nowaki only chuckled, rubbing the bump on his head as he looked at Hiro-san "Well, at least you're awake now. They had suddenly thrown you in here, of course, shortly after I have woken up in this place, which looked quite like a mini movie theatre to me" Nowaki had said as he now looked around the area.

Following his lover's eyes, Hiroki looked around as well, and sure enough, it looked like a mini movie theatre indeed, as two seats faced this gigantic screen, and the words_ 'Junjou Romantica'_ imprinted on the screen. The text was typically pink with a yellow outline, with brightly colored background "What the hell is up with this place?" he had grumbled as he now stood up from his place, his brown eyes looking around the area with an irritated look "And how the hell did we get here?" he had added as well. Just as he had stated those two sentences, the door behind him suddenly opened, and in came a young woman, seemingly looking like by the age of 18. Her black hair was long as it almost reached her buttocks, wearing this outfit that would remind you of an attorney, black glasses framing her brown eyes, her lips that was covered with this cherry-pink lipsticks twisted up in a smirk.

"Ah, I see that you two are awake now. Just in time for this episode to start, you know. My name is Satō Hana, but call me Satō-san if you please!" she had said quite in a generally happy state towards the two males, and despite the furious looks that Hiroki was giving to her, she seemed to be unfazed by it "Alright, you bitch! Tell me where we are, why are we have, or I'll have to fucking kick your ass for this!" he had growled towards her, and was about to tackle her, only to be stopped by Nowaki, who had held him by the arm "Hiro-san! Don't be rude to her. I'm sure she has an explanation for brining us here" the more passive male has assured, seemingly more calm than the older male as he looked at Hana with curiousity slightly peeking up his brows, with a bit of suspicion towards her, of course.

"So, Satō-san, can you please explain to us why we are here? Though I'm not sure that we would be able to stay here anymore longer, as I don't think the hospital would be happy with me being gone for too long. Same goes with Hiro-san here. He's quite busy with his current university students as well" He had explained quite reasonably to the young female, and with another smirk crawling up to her pink lips, she easily responded "You don't have to worry for that, you know. You are currently in a different dimension, that is generally located between the real world dimension and the fictional world dimension, and 1 second in your time is generally 24 hours in here, so no need to worry about being late or anything like that" she had easily responded, and both males could only stare at her, not even believing what she was saying.

A few moments later, it was Hiroki who broke this awkward silence, sighing loudly "Alright. I'm convinced that I'm dreaming right now. Somebody, please hit me on the head-_ow!_" he had exclaimed as his head was his with a hand, and as he glared at the young female, who was the one who had seemingly just hit his head, he glared at her "What was _that_ for?!" he asked angrily, rubbing the area where his head had just been hit, and he could literally see Satō-san just smiling innocently at him, giggling slightly "So...I'm not really sure if this is a dream or not, to tell the truth" Nowaki had finally remarked his honest opinion towards the young female, and again, Satō-san had got the respond covered.

"Of course this is not a dream! This is a really true, legit place! You're currently in a place where time moves generally slower than your world, or should I say, dimension. I know that this thing was only supposed to exist in the movies, but what I'm saying is currently true." she had said once more with a bright smile "And oh, I don't think I have mentioned why you are here in the first place. Silly me, forgetting how I should tell you guys why are brought all over here by me" she had chuckled, rubbing the back of her head to show her slight embarrassment "Well, you are generally here to show you the first episode of Junjou Romantica, and to show your reacts towards this show."

"Junjou...Romantica?" Hiroki had hesitantly said the name of the show. Well, the title of this television show is generally girly, seeing as the title of it was girly, and even the designs of the title was quite girly, it had hinted that this was some type of cliche romance series "Why do we need to react to this thing, Satō-san?" Nowaki had asked curiously, glancing around the area before he had turned his eyes back at the young female "Well, you are here to let the people of the real world dimension know your reactions on a certain couple that exists in the same dimension you are in, the same country you live in. This couple, surprisingly, is somewhat linked to your relationship as well. Hard to say this to you...But currently, you are part of the fictional world dimension, meaning that you were created by someone from the real world, through anime or by manga...I think you guys were created by Nakamura-sensei, the greatest mangaka in the world, in my opinion" she had blushed as she had mentioned the name of the mangaka, showing that she had seemed to have a great admiration towards her.

"Wait...what? I don't understand half of the shit you're saying!" Hiroki once again remarked angrily towards her, and Satō-san looked nervous for a moment _'guess that explaining to them what this world is about is harder than I thought' _she thought momentarily as she now once again pulled up a bright smile "Well, the real world dimension, also known as 'The Universe that had started it all', is where fictional worlds come from. This place is where real, serious events happen, and this is the place where fictional world universe dimensions are first born. The people in here are the ones who are responsible for creating characters, who don't exist in their world, to either escape reality, or is just typically a hobby for them to make these worlds that really don't exist" she had explained carefully, knowing that they needed to know the basic knowledge of dimensions before going on and letting them react on a show, to avoid confusion, of course._  
><em>

"The fictional world dimension, the world where you guys are from, are quite similar to the real world dimension, as these worlds were inspired by the real life places, time and objects in the real world dimension. As I said before, you guys are part of this dimension, part of the world of the Jonjou Romantica series, and you, are here to show your reactions towards a certain couple, while we are being watched or probably, being read by a bunch of readers, just for entertainment, you know. I'm part of the Real World Dimension, by the way, and I've got so much knowledge of both your relationships, you know. And you are all just kawaii~" she had said in a small squee towards the two males, making them slightly sweat down their foreheads "Before I forget to mention, the fictional world dimension was generally created to entertain people of the Real World Dimension. I promise you, that after this, after we're done, you'll be back to your own Dimension before you know it! Otherwise, you'd be both stuck in here, and nobody wants that, right?" she had asked with an innocent, yet sinister smile towards them.

Hiroki could only stare at the Satō-san as she had explained everything to them. He had get it. Their job was to show their reactions to a certain couple, that existed in their dimension, to entertain readers and watchers, and definitely, he was so _not_ sure about this "So what do you think, Nowaki? Should we?" he had asked the taller male with an irritated, confused sigh "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to do so...so let's go for it! Besides, this would be kinda like a mini-date for us, right?" He had said considerably cheerfully, and Hiroki could only sigh in irritation "Don't get your hopes high up that this would definitely happen again. This is a one-time event that would happen. After this, I would like to forget about this world, return to our normal lives, and to _never_ speak of it again" he had grumbled outloud, and Satō-san could only clasped her hands together in excitement at this. Finally, they were already getting at the good part! "Great! So, just sit down on the two chairs provided, and I'll happily tell them to start up the episode! Do you guys need any soda or popcorn while watching?" she had asked them curiously as they slowly approached the seats provided "...I think I'll just get some popcorn to share with Nowaki, and two sodas of course" "Hiro-san-" "Don't you dare say anything about that!" Hiroki cut off the younger male's words as he had settled down on his seat.

Satō-san had giggled at those two's antics, before heartily nodding "Well, I'll get it started up now, and I'll be back in a few moments with the popcorn and soda" she had said cheerfully to them, as the lights of the room darkened, as Satō-san exited the room, and Hiroki looked at the screen, sighing _'well, here goes nothing'_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, or you would never get to see their reaction on the first episode :D<strong>


End file.
